


Marigold

by Rakshi



Series: Sam and Frodo Drabbles [75]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Sam and Frodo drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 01:17:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakshi/pseuds/Rakshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam babysits his youngest sister.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marigold

"I'm the LAST!" Marigold Gamgee spouted, clapping her 4 year old hands together. "Ham's the first and I'm the last."

"You ARE," said 'big' brother Sam, who had promised to watch her while Mam cooked supper.

"Which are you, Sammie?" she asked.

"Well, I’m - I'm nothin', I reckon."

"Nothing?" the baby asked, confused. "But Papa says yer the 'ningiehamner' don't he?"

"Ninnyhammer," Sam corrected, frowning.

"What means that, Sammie?" Marigold asked solemnly.

Sam sighed. "I'm thinkin' it means I make lots of mistakes.

"Mr. Frodo says yer the bestest gardener of them all!"

Sam smiled. "That's what counts, I reckon."


End file.
